


Be Mine

by nihilistshiro



Series: Shance: Modern AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, Pole Dancing, Rimming, Smut, Valentine's Day, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13663209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: In the third installment of theShance: Modern AU, where Shiro is a firefighter and Lance is a grad student, the couple is kept from going on a date for their first Valentine's Day together when Shiro's work has him pulling extra duties.





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH!! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone out there who loves love!! Even if you don't have a partner or aren't even looking for a partner, I hope you enjoy this themed ficlet about one of my favorite ships! This is the third part of a series I started after Kinktober and my first Shance fic. Here are parts [one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12643515) and [two](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12920250). 
> 
> As always, I couldn't do this without my amazing best friend and beta reader, [@thelastthingweneedisanentmoot](https://thelastthingweneedisanentmoot.tumblr.com/). YOU ARE THE WIND BENEATH MY WINGS. THE BUTTER TO MY BISCUIT!

Shiro sighed as he undid the last buckle of the heavy, flame-retardant gear he wore, letting the coat fall from his shoulders. The grey t-shirt he wore beneath the thick jacket was soaked through with sweat, the red suspenders holding up the bottom half of his uniform digging into the skin of his shoulders, no doubt leaving angry pink marks on his skin.

He quickly shucked out of the rest of his uniform, gathering it up and stuffing it back in his locker. It didn’t take long for him to shower away the grime and get dressed in the extra set of clothes he brought with him. It was a simple outfit of dark jeans, a grey hoodie, and a black pair of Nike trainers. Shiro tied his laces and filled his water bottle before making his way to the chief’s office. 

He and the rest of his crew just gotten back from a medical emergency call, some of his them busy parking the massive red firetruck below while the rest showered and changed, unwinding from the adrenaline rush of being called on duty.

Leg muscles groaning in protest, his feet felt like they were made of lead as he dragged himself down the short hallway. He was exhausted, having pulled a late night shift, only to have the call come in about a car accident happen an hour before he was set to change shifts.

At least this one had been relatively simple, with no fatalities. One broken arm and a set of stitches. Shiro had helped get the passengers from their vehicles and the EMT’s had loaded them in ambulances.

A hand drifted up to run through his still-damp hair, pushing at the white tuft before it sprang back down, obstructing part of his gaze and sending flecks of water onto his face. What could the chief possibly want with him?

It was Valentine’s Day, and he had the next few days off. A warm smile came to his lips as he thought of the plans he had with Lance. He found his thoughts drifting frequently to the intoxicating PhD student with calm, blue eyes and a megawatt smile.

Lately, they had been teetering on the edge of becoming serious, and despite his lack of relationship experience, Shiro was unafraid. He had already shared so much with Lance, felt so close to him. It was hard to be scared of something that felt so _right_.

He knocked lightly on the chief’s door before turning the knob and entering.

“Shirogane,” the chief said by way of greeting. “Have a seat.” 

Shiro obeyed and didn't take it personally when the chief failed to look up from his desk. Kolivan was known for his gruff, blunt demeanor, and that suited Shiro just fine.

“What can I do for you, Chief?”

“As you may of heard, we're considering opening a second station. Well, not exactly opening, but revitalizing the station near the edge of town that closed down a few years back.”

“Okay,” Shiro said tentatively, wondering where the chief was going with this. “Why now?”

“Due to the changing marijuana laws, we’re have an opportunity to apply for a grant that the state is giving out. This could be an opportunity to reopen that station. It’s a long shot, but I think it might be worth it. First, I need someone to visit the site and give me a report on the current state of the property.” 

“Oh,” Shiro replied faintly, surprised at the direction of their conversation.

“And it needs to be tonight.”

“Tonight, sir?” Shiro asked. It wasn't that he minded going, and he knew better than to question the chief, but it was Valentine's Day and he had plans.

“Yeah. I’ve made special arrangements for the power to be on tonight, so it has to happen then. You're the only one here who's not married or shacked up so I figured you wouldn't have plans. It's not going to be a problem is it.”

Shiro opened his mouth to protest but stopped.

He had been out since long before his accident, before he had even entered the academy to become a firefighter. All of his colleagues knew that he preferred men and none of them seemed to have a problem with it. But he still kept his romantic life separate from his work. Always had.

And if he was being honest with himself, he never really experienced a relationship that he _would_ want to share until recently.

Until Lance, who was expecting him for a date tonight. For their first Valentine’s Day together.

But as Shiro thought about it, he realized he wasn’t quite ready to share Lance. He barely tolerated his brother’s questions about their relationship and knew that his work friends and his personal friends would swarm all over his tall, handsome boyfriend who boasted an easy smile and a charming laugh.

“No, sir,” he replied after shaking himself free of his errant thoughts. 

“Good,” the chief grumbled as he nodded towards the keys sitting on the edge of his desk. “The security pad is just like the one here. The code is 0728,” he finished, still not looking up from his desk as Shiro stood, scooped up the keys, and left.

He texted Lance as soon as he was in the hallway. It was still pretty early and he doubted Lance would be up yet, but he figured he'd give his boyfriend a heads up on the change of plans.

_(06:30) Hey babe. I gotta do something for work tonight, but I don’t think it will take long. We can probably just get it over with on the way to dinner._

_(06:31) I hope that’s ok. If not, I can always do it and then come get you. It would just make sense for you to come with me since it's on the opposite side of town from the restaurant._

Lance was unlike any partner Shiro had ever been with. He wasn't nervous at all about having to adjust their date night plans because Lance _always_ went with the flow. In Shiro's experience, being a firefighter didn’t normally mesh well with trying to have an active dating life. His previous partners would get angry when work came up, would blame him for his duties.

But Lance was different. He never put pressure on Shiro or made him feel guilty. He understood.

Shiro decided he’d better go home and get some sleep before their date. Lance would text him back and they’d get it figured out. He was also excited to get Lance’s gift together. At first, he wasn’t sure what to get the younger man, it came to him eventually. 

Having never experienced one before, he was ready for the perfect Valentine’s Day to get under way.

 

* * *

 

 

“So where are we headed?” Lance asked as slid onto the black leather seat of Shiro’s car, taking care to buckle his belt. 

Shiro drove away from Lance’s apartment, keeping his left hand on the wheel. He felt Lance’s palm on his thigh and it sent a delicious curl of heat through him. They had both been busy, particularly Lance, who was in the middle of grading midterms from the entry level biology course he had to TA.

It had been two weeks since the last time he’d slept over, and Shiro had missed him. They each had the next day off and nothing loomed ahead but Lance’s hand on his thigh. Except for inspecting the station. Shiro sighed as he remembered the chief’s instructions.

“I have to do a quick walkthrough of a currently decommissioned fire station. Our unit is thinking of expanding and the chief assigned me with the task of checking out this one.”

“Huh,” Lance replied, his fingers tracing small circles on the stiff fabric of Shiro’s black jeans. “It sucks that he’s making you do it on Valentine’s Day. Didn’t he ask if you had plans?”

“No,” he said quietly. “I haven’t told anyone at the station about us.”

The fingers on his thigh stopped their soothing motions and the air in the car became stiff as silence stretched out between them. Shiro was silently losing his shit, mentally chastising himself. Of all the responses he could have given to Lance’s question, why did he pick that one?

Sure, he had tested Lance’s patience more than once in the past, but it had always been stalwart. Lance was chill, right? He would go with the flow

But when Shiro stole a peak at man sitting so still next to him, his breath caught in his throat. Because what he saw wasn’t outrage or anger or desperation. It was none of the things that his previous experiences had prepared him for. What he saw was someone who was hurt. 

“Oh,” Lance whispered in reply, eyes glued to his lap, soft brown hair falling forward to cover his beautiful face.

Shiro’s admission was painful, but it was also a shock to his system. Lance was only now realizing how little he actually knew about the older man. They usually got together at Lance’s place and he had yet to meet any of Shiro’s friends. And apparently no one at Shiro’s job knew he was even dating. Maybe he was ashamed of their relationship. Of their age difference. Of Lance. 

Shiro waited for Lance to say more, to rail against him and tell him how insensitive he was, but Lance stayed uncharacteristicly silent for the rest of the ride. He pulled the car into the parking lot connected to the station, but he couldn’t focus on the building at the moment.

 He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to face Lance, bringing his left hand up to cup the other man’s face, his thumb running tenderly along his high cheekbone.

“Hey,” he said quietly, unsure of how to approach the situation.

Lance lifted his eyes to meet Shiro’s gaze, and the depth in that ocean blue stare had Shiro feeling like he was drowning.

“Are you ashamed to be with me?” Lance asked, voice husky and low and laced with a sadness. “You’ve never taken me to meet your friends or your family and no one at your job even knows about me.”

He watched as Lance gulped, pursing his lips as he continued. “Does anyone know besides Keith?” 

Shiro looked away and Lance felt a small stab in his chest. Takashi would never intentionally hurt him, but they’d been dating for almost four months now and it seemed like an awfully long time to hide it. He took a deep breath into through his nose and let it slip tightly past his lips.

 “It’s just..” Shiro started, his left hand gripped in a tight fist on his thigh. “I’ve never felt this way before. I care about you, Lance. A lot. And I’ve never once felt this connected to another person. I know we haven’t been together that long, but it’s been the best few months of my life.”

He brought his left hand up to trail his fingers along the velvet skin of Lance’s cheek. 

“I’m not ashamed of you, Lance. I’m just not ready to share you.”

Lance felt goosebumps brush across his skin as he was devoured by the intensity of Shiro’s mercury gaze.

“Oh,” Lance repeated, eyes wide. 

Before he could say any more, Shiro's soft mouth was pressed against his and he felt the hand on his cheek slide back to thread its fingers into his hair.

“I'm sorry,” Shiro muttered between kisses. They rained down on Lance's lips, his cheeks, his nose. “Didn't mean to hurt you…So smooth...Sorry...You’re perfect...I’ll tell whoever...Just please don’t—”

Shiro was cut off by the feel of Lance’s smile beneath his lips. Lance chuckled, breaking the tension, his hands resting gently on Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“It’s ok, baby,” he murmured, unable to wipe the grin from his face. “I know the feeling. It’s like we’re in our own bubble.”

Shiro flashed a toothy grin back. 

“Yeah, it sorta is,” he replied. He sighed as he pulled back, breaking them apart.

“Let me get this walk-through over so we can get out of here. It should only take me ten or fifteen minutes.” 

“Do you mind if I come with you?” Lance asked, already pushing his door open and stepping out of the car.

“I guess not,” Shiro replied. “I just figured it would be boring for you. All I need to do is go through the place and make sure it’s not a dump.”

“Sounds fun,” Lance smile over at him and for the first time that evening, Shiro took in just how gorgeous his boyfriend was.

It was chilly this time of year, so Lance was wearing black boots and light colored jeans. His sweater was a creamy cable knit, with the color of a red plaid shirt barely peeking out. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of an over-sized army green jacket. He looked like he stepped out of a fashion blog, with his mussed chocolate hair and smooth, tan skin.

They made their way onto the sidewalk and looked up at the building that stood before them. The station had closed down three years prior after statewide budget cuts, which was a shame because it was a fairly new facility. Apparently the city had put a lot of money into it, but had been unable to maintain the expensive overhead and the funds had eventually run out. Made of brick, it was a massive structure which must cost a pretty penny to heat and light alone.

Shiro dug in the pocket of his black jeans to fish out a hefty key ring, unlocking the door so they could enter. He immediately when to a small mounted keypad and entered a code to shut off the alarm.

There was dust floating in the golden light of the setting sun, illuminating a large entryway with a big front desk. The lobby was open up to the second floor, which boasted a wooden railing, and there was a door on either side of the reception area. 

“Come on,” Shiro said with a smile, grabbing Lance’s hand tugging him along.

He found some light switches along one wall and flipped them and fluorescent lights burst to life. They checked each door, finding offices and bathrooms, and eventually found a hallway that led them back into a huge garage. There were no lights on, but giant windows above the garage door sent natural light pouring in.

“Woah,” Lance mumbled as they made their way up a corner stairwell.

The second floor boasted small bunk rooms for the firefighters on call, as well as another set of bathrooms, a lounge, and a kitchen.

“This place is incredible.”

“Yeah,” Shiro replied. “Seems like a no-brainer to reopen it.”

Shiro leaned over the wooden railing, his eyes trailing across the abandoned space. He was just about to suggest that they head out when he heard Lance calling to him from across the cavernous garage. 

“Oh my god!”

“What?” Shiro asked, trying to spot Lance from his vantage point on the second floor. It sounded like he could be downstairs.

“There’s a pole!”

Before Shiro could respond, he saw Lance from the corner of his eye, sliding down the pole that was at the far end of the garage. Except slide was too simple a word for what Lance was doing. Shiro watched, slack-jawed as Lance spun effortlessly on the pole, arms wrapped lovingly around the shining metal as his legs stretched outward in an elegant pose.

He shifted, bringing his legs around the pole and leaning back, arms reaching outward in a beautiful movement that looked like ballet. As he sank toward the ground, he moved again, strong arms holding him out from the pole before he folded his body once again, landing in a perfect split. 

“What the _fuck_ ,” Shiro mumbled in disbelief, jogging toward the stairwell, trying to ignore the way his muscles clenched and his face flushed at what he had just seen. 

He barreled down to first floor, practically running as he burst through the doors that led to the garage.

“What was that?” he asked in a terse voice, brows furrowed tightly. “You can...Where did you...Pole dancing?”

Lance’s laugh was bright and musical as it echoed around the room. 

“Yeah, I used to take classes when I was an undergrad. Great way to stay in shape.”

Shiro felt the heat of his blush travel all the way up his neck to stain his face. Two long, miserable weeks. That’s how long it had been since he’d had Lance. Since those hips had encircled his waist. Since those fingers had dug into his pale skin as Lance moaned out in pleasure.

He was immediately hard, and knew the tight, black jeans were doing nothing to help him.

“Classes,” he repeated, his eyes glazing over with passion.

Lance laughed again and lifted himself off the ground in one graceful movement. Shiro felt his mouth go dry. His thoughts were running rampant as images of Lance in the throes of passion flashed through his mind. 

“Yeah,” Lance responded, stepping away from the pole and walking toward where Shiro stood like a stone statue. “You about ready to hit the road? I’m starving.”

Shiro wanted to respond that he was hungry, too. That they should get out of there. That they had reservations at a nice restaurant and didn’t want to be late.

But instead of those things he only managed to grunt out one word before he pulled Lance roughly to him, his mouth crashing down on the younger man’s. 

“ _Starving_.”

Shiro gripped tightly at Lance’s hips and Lance’s long arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck. They pressed together, bodies melting into each other as their kisses deepened. Lance felt his mouth yield beneath Shiro’s punishing force, felt his tongue slip in, claiming him with wild abandon. Shiro nipped at his lips and Lance couldn’t remember a time when Shiro seemed so desperate. So reckless.

He responded beautiful, sighing into Shiro’s every move, his hard length pressing against Shiro’s thigh as they slotted together. Hands slid across bare skin as they peeled away the layers that separated them. Shiro let out a growl, low in his throat, barely able to contain his excitement as he watched the last of Lance’s damn shirts fall away, revealing the firm, well-muscled chest he had come to adore.

Shiro’s mouth was relentless as he nipped and sucked his way along the other man’s collarbone, his left hand reaching up to pinch Lance’s nipple, teasing it as he rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. His mouth quickly found the other nub, and he laved it with his tongue, closing his mouth around it to suck deeply. 

Lance moaned, his head lolling back under Shiro’s ministrations.

“You taste...so good,” Shiro groaned between kisses, his hand trailing down to the waistband of Lance’s jeans where his fingernail scraped along the sensitive skin of Lance's abdomen.

“Off,” he demanded, tugging at the leather of Lance’s belt, undoing the buckle before Shiro released his throbbing erection from the light wash denim.

“ _Takashi_ ,” Lance whined as his boyfriend palmed him through his boxer briefs, his mouth latched onto the delicate skin of Lance’s neck.

“I want you,” Shiro said, his voice gruff as he pushed Lance’s jeans down to his ankles.

They broke apart briefly to shed the rest of their clothing, scrambling and tugging until they both stood naked in the middle of the musty garage, dust motes floating around them as the sunset cast a ray of vibrant colors along the concrete. Reds and pinks and golds danced around them, but none of it mattered.

Shiro pulled Lance to him, his mouth crashing down on Lance’s puffy lips, moving with a determination that gave Lance a delicious shudder of appreciation. He could feel how much Shiro had missed him, how much he wanted him.

Lance gasped as Shiro’s deft fingers trailed between his cheeks, stroking the globes of his ass before he reached further to tease Lance’s hole. The fingers stilled as they ran over soft silicone.

Shiro pulled back, looking down into Lance’s half-lidded eyes. 

“Is that?”

“A plug?” Lance responded ruefully. “Why, yes. Yes it is.”

Shiro gulped audibly, fingers trembling as he gently nudged the plug. Lance let out a throaty moan as the plug moved within him and Shiro’s nostrils flared with desire, his quicksilver gaze sharpening as if he were a predator who just spotted their prey.

“You’re amazing,” he managed to choke out. “I want you. But it’s been so long. I don’t want to be too rough—”

Lance pressed a finger to Shiro’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

“I’m not going to break, babe,” he said, pressing his lips to the other man’s neck, his erection throbbing against Shiro’s thigh.

  
He couldn’t help but grind his hips a little, loving the delicious feel of skin on skin and of Shiro’s fingers moving the plug, fueling the desire that was scorching him from the inside out. 

Suddenly, Shiro was tugging him, pulling him toward where the pole stood a few feet away. It felt silly to be naked in such a cavernous space but then Shiro turned Lance to face the pole, putting his hands on the cold metal in a firm grip. 

“Don’t let go,” he growled and Lance felt his dick twitch in response.

Shiro let his left hand ghost lightly over Lance’s broad back and he couldn’t stop himself from bringing his mouth down and giving Lance another love bite. He was infatuated. Obsessed. Hopelessly head-over-heels for Lance.

He wanted to mark him, wanted to lay claim to this beautiful body. The possessive urges rushing through him were so foreign that for a split second Shiro was taken aback. But by then, Lance’s skin was in his mouth and all his senses were flooded, drowning out anything but _mine_.

_Mine. Mine. Mine._

He knelt down, running his tongue in a long, wet streak over one perfect globe of Lance’s ass. It really was incredible, his brown skin glowing in the fading sunlight. He tugged gently at the cherry red plug that Lance was wearing. He’d been so surprised when he first saw it and a surge of desire swept through him, making his already-hard cock ache.

Shiro pulled on the plug with more intensity and Lance let out a high-pitched moan that would

As he leaned in to taste Lance’s sweetness, running his tongue along the puckered muscle until it relaxed. He tasted like skin and sweat and lube and Lance and Shiro was gone. He set a brutal rhythm with the thrust of his tongue that Lance wasn’t ready for.

“ _Takashi_!” Lance’s cry echoed around the room, accompanying the sounds of Shiro’s busy mouth.

The sound drove him on, his tongue moving faster. 

Tasting deeper. 

 _Mine_.

His fingers were buried in Lance’s hips as he forced himself to stand and he knew he would likely leave bruises. Bruises that he could kiss with gentle lips later when they were back in his bed.

He kissed his way up Lance’s spine as his body moved flush against Lance’s quivering form. Shiro couldn’t help biting into the flesh that connected Lance’s neck and shoulder, savoring the taste of him. Deft fingers plunged into Lance’s ass, scissoring him open with haste. Shiro wanted to savor the moment, to slow down, but his head and his body weren't communicating at the moment. He could only move his fingers faster, need nearly suffocating him.

Lance could feel Takashi’s head at his entrance as he gripped onto the pole for dear life. His hands were slick with sweat, slipping as he desperately clung on for dear life as the bigger man pushed inside and Lance sobbed at the feel of it. 

He’d been waiting almost two weeks for this feeling. 

 _Full_.

Lance pushed himself backward, taking Takashi in until he was seated to the hilt. The pressure was intense and Lance needed a moment to adjust, but would be given no such mercy. The sound that tore from Shiro’s throat sounded more like an animal than any man.

His thrusts were ruthless, his left arm curling around Lance’s middle like a vice, lifting him onto his hard length. Lance cried out, the sensation abating the tension he had been feeling since he put in the plug. It had been a last minute thing. Lance had seen the plug in his underwear drawer and figured it was kinda funny since it was Valentine’s Day. 

He certainly wasn’t laughing now. 

Instead, he was biting his lip, eyes scrunched shut as Shiro worked him over. His head rolled forward, resting against his bent arms, his hands clenched around the silver metal. Sweat trickled down his neck and back and his breath came in panted huffs. He felt the pull of Shiro inside him, sliding in and out with ease as Lance's body opened naturally. His ass was bouncing furiously on the other man's hips, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the air around them.

Lance could feel his thigh muscles tense and knew he was close. As if on cue, Shiro’s rhythm quickened, his hips snapping forward wildly as he drove himself in and out.

“Lance!” he cried out, his voice almost a question, as if he needed to know he wasn’t hurting Lance by setting such a savage pace.

“Don’t stop!” Lance begged, voice muffled by his arms.

He lifted his face and Shiro dug his fingers into his thick, brown hair, pulling Lance’s head back as he held him in place, pumping mercilessly. Lance held onto the pole with one hand and used the other to stroke himself.

It took a few times before he got in sync with Takashi’s movements, but once he did, he felt his muscles tighten.

“I’m gonna come!” he moaned and he could hear Shiro’s groans become quick pants.

Lance stroked himself furiously as Shiro pounded into him, reaching higher and higher until he shattered, muscles spasming as came hard, catching his sticky cum in his palm to keep it from making a mess.

Shiro felt Lance orgasm, felt the tight heat of Lance's ass convulsing around him as pleasure coursed through him. His own climax crashed into him, his hips slamming into Lance with one final thrust. Shiro grunted through the aftershocks and could feel himself leaking, filling Lance with his seed. He leaned down, resting his head between Lance’s shoulder blades before dusting his back in feather-light kisses. 

He blew a cool breath against the sweat that dribbled down Lance’s spine and the other man shivered in response.

Takashi chuckled, pulling himself out of Lance slowly and keeping an arm around his waist. He knew he had been rough on his lover, taking in the bruises and bitemarks that littered his chest and back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, voice laced with concern.

“Peachy,” Lance responded with a wry grin.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Shiro said, scooping Lance up into his arms as if he weighed nothing.

They emerged from the bathroom a few moments later. When they realized there wasn’t any water, Shiro scrambled to get dressed, running barefoot out to his car to retrieve his water bottle, which Lance thought was very sweet.

When they finally managed to put themselves back together, it was decided that they would rather be alone than out at a restaurant, so they picked up burgers on their way to Shiro’s place. Shiro was a bit embarrassed to exchange gifts, especially when Lance managed to get him a cool t-shirt with his favorite band and baked surprisingly delicious chocolate cupcakes. 

But Lance had been thrilled when Shiro gave him the small package, wrapped with plain brown paper and a red ribbon. He tried to shake it to guess at what the gift was, but made no noise. Lance balked at Shiro when he discovered an Apple Watch inside, one that he had been saving up for and had to postpone when he had to replace the breaks on his car.

“Holy shit. You shouldn’t have.”

“I know,” Takashi said, “But I really, really wanted to. If it makes you uncomfortable, we can take it back. But…”

Lance looked up when Shiro’s voice trailed off.

“I just really wanted to do this for you. You mean a lot to me.”

Shiro held his breath, waiting for Lance to tell him that it was too much, that he needed to stay in his lane, but instead his face broke out into a beaming smile.

“I love you,” Shiro heard himself saying, then felt his eyes round in immediate surprise.

“What?” Lance asked, shocked expression mirroring Takashi’s. 

“I love you,” Shiro said again, searching for the tiny voice in his head that said this was too soon, too crazy and finding nothing.

Lance’s smile then was unlike any Shiro had been given so far. It was so bright, so pure that Shiro almost had to look away.

“I love you, too,” Lance responded, going in to give the other man a firm hug.

They kissed softly once, twice, and then pressed their foreheads together as they basked in the moment.

“Did we really just say ‘I love you’ for the first time on Valentine’s Day?” Shiro asked.

“Yup.”

“Isn’t that sort of cliche?”

“Could be,” Lance replied after a moment.

He took a step back to gaze up at Shiro, eyes shining with love and humor and excitement. 

“Or it could just be us,” he finished with a grin.

 _Us_ , Shiro repeated to himself.

He liked the sound of that.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!! I loved this AU so much I just went with it. I don't have anything planned for it as of yet, so let me know in the comments if you have any requests! 
> 
> Your comments are seriously amazing and definitely keep my little experiments in romance going. THANK YOU ALL!
> 
> For more entertainment, follow me on [Tumblr](https://nihilistshiro.tumblr.com/).


End file.
